never again
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is about the ep something borrowed after the scene when ianto is at the dress shopp and had to deal with that snarky clerk... rated m to be safe... and also like always an Alternate uni...


When Ianto reached the Hub, he was fuming. Ianto had gone to the local bridal shoppe to get a wedding dress for his Torchwood teammate Gwen , who was getting married that afternoon.

The man at the shoppe had asked him if he had needed assistance. Ianto had replied politely that he had been for a wedding dress for a friend. The man had then sized Ianto up and had snarkily said"Of Course you are Sir, you would be surprised at the number of men we get in buying dresses for their "FRIENDS." Ianto had scowled at the man" Son of a Bitch" He thought.

He wanted to feed the smart ass to a shipful of weevils. But Ianto had bitten his tongue and had bought the dress and made a hasty reteat from the shoppe. With the wedding dress in hand, Ianto entered the hub and looked around"Jack, where the bugger are you? I know your here. You son of a Bitch. " A voice was heard behind him" Oy Tea boy, What's the flipping problem." Ianto spun around to face Owen. " Shut it Harper. Where the Fuck is Jack?"

Owen pointed a finger " Up in his office waiting for his daily shag from his Tea boy I suspect" Owen joked. Normally Ianto would have ignored this kind of Owen remark but not today. He was not in the mood for the snide comment. "OH FUCK OFF BITCH, " he swore at the Medic. Then he then turned and headed up towards Jack's office. A few minutes later the slamming of Jack's office door could be heard through out the Hub.

Owen looked at Tosh , who had just come in to see what the fuss was about. " I think our well mannered Tea boy is pissed at sommit and also at our leader. And judging by the sounds of that door slam , its a doozy." Tosh then picked up the garment bag and retreated out the door . This left Owen alone in the main part of the hub. He glanced up at Jack's office and mused " I wonder what the hell kind of trouble did a flipping wedding dress cause."

Ianto, still fuming , stormed in to Jack's office. The walls shock from the force of his slamming the door shut behind him. But Ianto was past the point of caring. He stalked right up to his Captain's deck and stood in front of it and folded his arms and glared at his boss. Jack started to smile as he looked up at him but then stopped himself when he saw the look on Ianto's face. "Yan? What's wrong? Is it Gwen? " Again Ianto glared at him. "No.. It isn't Gwen. FUCK GWEN and for that matter FUCK YOU Jack Harkness for sending me by my self to get her Another fucking wedding dress." Jack looked at his young welsh man still puzzled. "Then whats wrong? Did you get the dress" Ianto rolled his eyes " Yes I got the dress. Tosh is taking it to Gwen as we speak"

Again Jack looked at him still puzzled "Then what's wrong. Why are you in a bad mood?" Ianto slammed his hand down on the desk which hurt like hell but there was no bloody way he was gonna let on to Jack that it did.." So help me if you ever send me to get another flaming wedding dress for any one. I will never ever ever play naked hide and seek with you again. Have I made my self clear?"

Ianto then told him what had happened at the shoppe with the clerk " He actually thought it was for me. I was never so embaressed in all my life." Jack got up from his seat and went to where Ianto stood. Jack then carefully yet lovingly put his arms around his darling young Welsh man and gave him quick butterfly kisses.

Jack then whispered breathlessly in to Ianto's ear "Oh my Poor Yani." Again came butterfly kisses on Ianto's bared neck." How can I make it up to my Yani. " Ianto moaned "Shit." he thought to him self 'Jack's playing dirty," The kissing continued again causing Ianto to groan under the touch of Jack's soft lush lips against his bared skin.

'Oh God... 'Ianto thought 'He always knows what buttons to push when I am in a mood.' Jack again whispered breathlessly " Are my kisses working?" The voice in Ianto's head screamed "No No... must resist MUST STAY MAD... STAY MAD .. Oh fuck..." But Ianto knew that evenually he would forgive Jack like all the other times he had tried to be angry with him. It was only a matter of time and those lips.

ok this is a story i post long time ago... forget why i took it down...

but then i revamped it a bit... and hope you like it...


End file.
